Peut etre
by Warriormeuh
Summary: La pluie, toujours elle... Mais peut etre que cette fois ci Goku pourra aider Sanzo...
1. Une nuit débute

"Il ne dors toujours pas, _il ne dors jamais qd il pleut..._  
  
Il reste juste là, assis sur son lit à fumer cigarette sur cigarette le regard vide perdu par delà la fenètre embuée de la chambre... Je n'ai jamais su à quoi il pensait durant ces longs moments de silences... pourtant j'aimerais ... j'aimerais tant qu'il me parle ... qu'il me parle enfin..."  
  
Goku etait allongé dans son lit, tourné vers le mur, lui non plus ne dormait pas, il n'essayait meme plus de garder les yeux fermés,- à quoi bon , le gresillement de la cigarette de Sanzo , suffisai à elle seule à le garder éveillé - il fixait le mur , réflechissant sur son compagnon de chambre... son sauveur, la lumiere qui l'avait sorti de ses profondes ténèbres ou il etait resté cloitré durant 500 ans...  
  
-----  
  
"Comment fait il pour dormir si facilement ,ce damné saru?   
Il reste là, allongé comme un enfant innocent... non pas un enfant, il n'a jamais vraiment été un enfant, ce fils du ciel né de la roche...   
_Il est plus fort que nous tous reunis..." _  
  
Le moine Sanzo regardait s'envoler la legère fumée de sa cigarette, il n'aimait pas quand il pleuvait, il n'avait jamais aimé ca, jamais depuis...   
_...Cette scène..._ il la revoyait sans cesse, il savait que jamais elle ne le quitterai  
- son maitre par terre, ensanglanté, la pluie et son bruit détestable emplissant sa tete pendant qu'il se rendait compte que son maitre était mort pour le sauver... était mort pour lui...-  
  
**"Ksooo"** il porta la main à son front, pourquoi devait il etre torturé ainsi...   
Il lanca un regard plein de détresse vers l'oscurité - non pas vers l'oscurité, vers le jeune saru, n'avait il pas vu ses epaulles tressaillir quand il avait laissé s'echaper ces paroles... serait il réveillé?  
  
-----  
  
**"Ksooo"** Gokou entendi l'exclamation sourde de Sanzo... "A koi peut il donc penser... pourquoi souffre-t-il ainsi pourquoi me le laisse-t-il pas l'aider..."  
  
Normalement il partageait toujours la chambre de Gojô, c'etait une habitude qui s'etait établie au fil du temps, mais cette nuit là, les raleries continues du demi-youkai avait eut raison de la détermination du bonze...  
  
"J'en peux plus sanzo, il ronfle et il bouge tout le temps, rien qu'une nuit, pour que je puisse dormir"   
"Mais que veux tu que ca me fasse que tu ne dormes pas, tu veux quand meme pas que je vienne te border non plus... demerde toi avec le saru, moi c'est pas mes affaires"   
"Mais il RONFLLLEEEE!!"   
**"URUSAI"**   
"mais sanzo..."   
la veine du front de Sanzo commencait a etre de plus en plus visible et tapait ferme contre l'os cranien...   
_"....pourquoi dois je les supporter...." _  
  
"Oh et puis faites comme vous voulez, de toute façon le premier qui m'empeche de dormir je le butte... et ca vaut aussi pour toi BAKA SARU"   
Il avait prononcé cette phrase en fixant le regard doré de goku... Ce regard, qu'il connaissait par coeur, ce regard qui pourrait si il le voulait, eclairer la plus profonde des noirceur.. peut etre eclairer la nuit qui emprisonnait sa propre ame... peut etre... _un jour... _  
  
-----  
  
"Il ne ronfle pas tant que ca tout compte fait... vraiment ce gojô... "  
L'athmosphere de la chambre etait entierement saturée de fumée chaude et âpre, Sanzo regardait le dos de Goku...   
Il se rappelait, une voix, une voix dans sa tete, une voix l'appelant, le réclamant, puis une grotte, un visage, des yeux, _ses yeux_, une main tendue, des liens détruits, puis Goku, Goku qui depuis ne l'avait plus quitté...   
Chose etrange pour le Bonze, innatendu meme, pour quelqu'un qui adorait la solitude plus que tout, pour quelqu'un qui s'etait promis il y a de ca bien longtemps que plus personne ne mourrait pour lui et que lui ne mourrait jamais pour personne...   
Il savait mieux que quiconque qu'elle etait la souffrance de ceux qui restaient, et ca il ne le souhaitait a personne...  
  
_Mourir_, ce n'etait pas ca qui l'effrayait, non pas du tout, il n'avait aucunement peur de mourir. Il le desirait meme parfois, retrouver son maitre, etre enfin en paix avec lui meme...   
Non, ce qu'il ne voulait pas , c'etait **échouer**. Echouer dans sa mission , echouer a tenir sa prommesse:   
_" plus personne ne mourra pour me sauver! Jamais! et surtout pas eux, surtout pas lui... je ne pourrais pas... ne pourrais pas le supporter"_  
échouer à proteger Goku... Goku...   
  
Un sourire fraya son chemin sur les traits tendu du bonze, un leger sourire... Goku, ce petit saru avait le don de le mettre en colere et de lui donner les pires maux de tetes de la création... mais seul son regard innocent, son caractere si pure si sincere et son visage proche de celui des anges pouvait faire sourire Sanzo... seul Goku le pouvait et ca le bonze ne le savait que trop bien...  
  
-----  
  
""Baka Saru" c'est comme ca que Sanzo m'appelle, bizarement dans sa bouche ce surnom idiot me rend heureux, je ne suis plus seul,je suis avec Sanzo et ce surnom, peut etre prouve un peu que je lui appartient...   
_"Appartenir"_ ce verbe venait de s'imprimer dans l'esprit de Goku en lettre de feu...   
_"Appartenir"_, appartenir à sanzo , completement...   
N'y avait il vraiment jamais reflechi?   
Non, ca serait se mentir à lui meme, il en avait deja révé souvent, se reveillant en sueur, les sens surchauffés et l'impression d'un manque horrible au creux du ventre...   
C'est juste , que ce soir, il était préoccupé par l'etat mental de Sanzo et que le fait que ce dernier ne se confie pas a lui, lui faisai encore plus désirer cette possession...  
  
Et si je me retournais là maintenant et que je le regardais droit dans les yeux, ces yeux mauves si transparents, ces yeux qui ont su regarder au fond de moi... et si je me retournais et que je lui disais que je veux l'aider, qu'il est "mon" Sanzo et que je ferais tout pour enlever ce voile de tristesse qui recouvre ses traits....   
Goku serra les poings , un mince filet de sang s'écoula entre ses doigts, mais il ne le sentait pas, tout son corps vibrai à l'idée de faire oublier à Sanzo son passé, ses douleurs , à l'idée de le prendre dans ses bras et de plonger son regard dans le sien.. Comme la première fois , sans a priori sans doute, sans barriere...  
Il savait que si il ne faisait rien il allait en devenir fou...   
  
ET cette pluie, cette fichu pluie, pourquoi ne s'arretait elle pas? peut etre que tout aurait été plus simple si il ne pleuvais pas, Sanzo se serait peut etre endormi et lui aurait succombé à l'appel du sommeil et il n'aurait pas eut ce desir brulant qui lui consummait maintenant le coeur et le corps...   
pourquoi? pourquoi maintenant? pourquoi si subitement...   
Non il fallait kil fasse kelke chose... **MAINTENANT!**  
  
-----  
  
_"pourquoi? pourquoi maintenant? pourquoi si subitement..." _   
Un éclat de rire vint calmer le repos de monde des Dieu....   
"Non petit youkai... pas "subitement" , c'est quelque chose qui est en toi depuis si longtemps, mais seul toi et ton cher bonze ne vous etes apercu de rien...   
Vous les humains et les monstres vous etes bien tous les memes, aucun sens de l'observation...   
mais c ca qui vous rend si .. interressant..."   
  
Le rire se fit entendre encore plus aigu qu'auparavant...   
La deesse s'amusait vraiment beaucoup avec Sanzo et Goku... peut etre etait ce pour ca qu'elle les gardait en vie....  
  
A Suivre  
  
_N.D.A. : bon c ma premiere fanfics, alors soyez gentil lol  
Ca peut partir en lemon, mais a vous avouer je ne sais pas encore comment cela va se finir ni meme se continuer...  
Envoyez moi des review pour me dire si ca vous plait, et vos idées... Arigato!  
_


	2. Reveillés

_Reviewers : Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont ecris ca donne envie de continuer!  
Bon ben voila la suite…  
J'espere qu'elle vous plaira…_  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Non il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose... **MAINTENANT!**"  
Cette certitude venait de s'imposer à tout son être, faire quelque chose, quelque chose qui bouleverserait peut etre sa vie , probablement celle de Sanzo aussi…  
En aurait il le courage ,la force, mais surtout en a-t il même _le droit…_  
C'était lui le jeune insoucient de la bande, alors pourquoi dés que cela devenait enfin important son insoucience l'abandonnait elle…  
" la vie humaine n'est vraiment pas simple" se dit il, à moins qu'il ne parla aux _Dieux_…  
  
A peine eut il pensé ces mots qu'il senti comme une présence aupres de lui…  
N'avait il pas pas entendu une voix chantonner _"de quoi as tu peur jeune youkai?…"_  
Par reflexe il porta les mains à ses oreilles  
"j'entends des voix maintenant.. voila ca y est je deviens fou…"  
  
Le temps se figea, il avait bougé, Sanzo s'en etait appercu, c'etait donc le moment ou jamais…  
  
Il se retourna…  
  
---  
  
Sanzo continuait a regarder le dos de Goku, ses pensées ne lui appartenaient plus vraiment, elles etaient a la fois un melange de souvenir et d'anticipation…  
Il ne les controlait pas , mais il n'en n'avait pas envie – se laisser aller, juste se laisser aller –  
  
Puis, en une fraction de seconde, une présence, une voix, la connaissait il?  
_"c'est a toi de decider maintenant .. beau blond"…_  
Ses yeux fouillerent l'oscurité à la recherche de la présence qui s'etait deja évanouie. Ses muscles etaient tendu sous le coup de la surprise et etaient pret à bondir sur quiquonque s'approcherait…  
Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre, personne mis a part lui et Goku qui porta subitement les mains à son front.   
Goku qui se retournait maintenant pour le fixer des ses yeux dorés…  
  
---  
  
Les secondes semblerent des heures,leurs regards s'etaient croisés et ne semblaient plus vouloir se lacher… **JAMAIS**  
  
Mais Goku baissa les yeux, il ne pouvait pas supporter ce regard intense de Sanzo, _il n'avait jamais pu… _peut etre la peur d'y decouvrir quelque chose qui lui prouverait que ses espoirs étaient vains…  
Ce soir il saurait, il s'en faisait la promesse!  
  
"Tu ne dors pas saru?" sa voix etait douce et calme.  
Avec ces quelques mots Sanzo avait donné plus que le courage d'une armée au jeune youkai…  
"J'ai faim" repondit Goku le sourire aux levres, cette phrase bien qu'anodine voulait dire plus.. _beaucoup plus…_  
"humphh, ca m'etonnait aussi" grogna Sanzo, mais le bonze ne pu s'empecher de sourire également…  
  
Goku s'assi alors sur son lit en lotus, les mains sur les chevilles il fixait son maitre… Un nuage decouvrit la lune baignant la piece dans une douce clart  
"ne sanzo?… pourquoi tu ne d…" mais sa phrase fu coupée avant la fin , le bonze s'etait levé brusquement et s'etait precipité vers Goku, le regard fou d'inquietude…  
  
---  
  
_...Un nuage decouvrit la lune baignant la piece dans une douce clart_  
Goku commenca à parler mais Sanzo ne l'ecouta pas, il venait de voir sur le visage du youkai des marques ensanglantées, serait-ce la présence de tout à l'heure?  
Son coeur se mit a battre a tout rompre, il ne supportait pas de voir goku bléssé, surtout pas ce soir, _surtout pas qd il pleuvait… _  
Ca ne devait pas recommencer, cette fois il protegerait ceux qu_'il aime_…  
  
Il etait maintenant à quelques centimetres de Goku, ses mains parcouraient son visage pour chercher la cause de tout ce sang, ses gestes etaient desordonnés mais tellement inquiets…  
  
Sanzo senti une main lui attraper le bras…  
"Ce n'est rien Sanzo, je me suis griffé en dormant et j'ai du mettre se sang sur le visage qd je me suis révèillé tout à l'heure… ne t'inquiete pas…"  
  
**_BAAAAAAFFFF_**  
  
Sanzo avait reussi a sortir son eventail du neant et venait d'assener un bon coup de ce dernier sur la tête de Goku…  
  
"Ne me refait plus jamais ça!" dit il en se redirigeant, le pas ennervé, vers son propre lit…  
  
Goku se frottait sa nouvelle bosse tout en s'excusant au pres du bonze qui s'allumait deja une nouvelle cigarette…  
  
---  
  
"Sumimasai, Sanzo… mais je l'ai pas fait expres et ca fait mal ton truc!"  
mais au fond de lui Goku etait heureux, Sanzo s'inquietait donc a son sujet…   
Oui il allait lui parler ce soir, oui il devoilerait ses sentiments …_ il le devait!_  
  
Goku se leva donc de son lit et vint s'assoir aupres de Sanzo...  
"Qu'est ce que tu fais sur mon lit BAKA! retourne dans le tien tout de suite ou je te butte!"   
Il etait vraiment ennervé, il avait réagi plus violemment que ce qu'il n'aurait du normalement et cet instant de faiblesse le mettait hors de lui...  
  
Mais Goku n'avait pas l'intention de bouger! Surement pas ce soir en tout cas, _pas avant d'avoir eut tout ce qu'il voulait!_  
Il se nettoya le visage avec le bas de son debardeur et regarda à nouveau Sanzo. Il avait le dos posé contre le mur et aspirait sa cigarette comme pour consummer sa propre colere...  
Oui, il etait beau, ca personne ne pouvait le nier, et cette beauté etait presque une insulte a sa "vocation" de moine, mais ca Goku s'en fichait bien, il etait avec _"son" Sanzo_, il etait avec la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde... Et il ferait en sorte qu'il l'aime a son tour!!  
  
---  
  
_"Crois-tu que ce soit la peine de te donner tant de mal, pour un fruit qui t'est deja offert, youkai amoureux?"_  
Elle ne comprendrait jamais la retissance qu'ont ces pauvres etres à s'avouer leurs sentiments ou meme a realiser leurs desirs...   
_"On dirait que ca leur plait de souffrir par la faute de leurs incertitudes…"_   
Elle ne pouvait pas plus les aider, à moins de leur botter les fesses...  
A cette idée la déesse de lecha la levres superieure...  
Haaaaaa ces humains!!!  
  
-----------  
  
_N.D.A.: voila le second chapitre est fini, je pense que le troisieme sera le plus... chaud hihihi  
Pensez vous que goku arrivera a ses fins? huum?  
suspennnssseee ;o)_


	3. Choisis

  
_Reviewers: Je vous aimmeuuuuhhhhh hihihi  
Bref pour dire ca en version soft : Merci à tous !!!!_  
  
**"Si tu rencontres Boudha, tue-le  
Si tu rencontres ton ancêtre, tue le  
Se laisser vivre tel que nous sommes  
Sans ne jamais rien laisser nous entraver"**  
  
-----------  
  
L'hotel ou résidait Sanzo et son groupe etait baigné dans le silence de la nuit, seul le bruit de la pluie venait deranger le calme.  
Toutes les chambres etaient éteintes, les occupants dormaient, plongés au plus profond de leurs songes. Seule une fenetre émetait une legere lumiere, celle _d'une cigarette qui se consumait …_  
"Je ne te le dirais plus, Saru, sors de mon lit tout de suite" son pistolet anti-monstre pointé vers la tempe de Goku, Sanzo fulminait…  
  
Se jeter ainsi sur Goku, s'inquieter aussi fortement… qu'est ce qui lui avait pris, pourquoi avait il senti son coeur battre aussi fort à la pensée de Goku blessé… Etait-il vraiment si faible…  
Il s'en voulait, il en voulait aussi à Goku de le rendre ainsi, de l'avoir appeler, de l'avoir choisi…  
  
_"…Un jour tu entendras un voix, une voix qui t'appellera aussi, et tu trouveras celui qui t'as choisi… Comme toi un jour tu m'as choisi" lui avait dis un jour son maitre…  
"je frapperais celui qui m'appelle et je lui dirais de se taire " avait il repondu… mais il n'avait pas fait ca…_  
Il avait tendu la main a Goku et il lui avait prise. Il ne la lacherait plus jamais. _Ils s'etaient choisis._  
  
Sanzo secoua sa tete violemment, il n'aimait pas etre _faible!_  
  
----  
  
"Je compte jusqu'a trois Goku"…   
Mais goku ne bougeait pas, il tourna sa tete vers sanzo et colla son front sur canon du pistolet.  
"Et apres tu tires? Ne Sanzo?…" Goku souriait, son regard se plongeait maintenant dans les yeux du Bonze…  
"BAKA!", Sanzo, rangea son arme en grognant…   
"Fait ce que tu veux mais ne m'empeches pas de dormir, je ne serais pas aussi gentil la prochaine fois…"  
  
"De toute facon tu ne dors pas, tu ne dors jamais quand il pleut… alors je ne te derange pas"  
Goku n'avait pas decroché son regard de celui du bonze, il ne baisserait pas les yeux cette fois ci…  
"Bien sur que tu me deranges baka, on dirait que tu n'es là que pour ça   
d'ailleurs, tu ne me laissera donc jamais tranquille"  
  
"Jamais… jamais je ne te laisserai, Sanzo sama"  
Sa voix etait devenue aussi douce que celle d'une amante. Il avait dis ces paroles posement, en un souffle, un sourire peut etre un plus tendre ornait maintenant son visage…  
Profitant de l'effet de surprise que son affirmation venait de créer, il prit fermemant la main droite de Sanzo et la porta à son front… _comme cette fois l_  
Et il ferma les yeux…  
  
----  
  
_"Jamais… jamais je ne te laisserai, Sanzo sama"_  
Le coeur de Sanzo venait de s'arreter, cette petite phrase emplissait maintenant tout son esprit…  
  
_"tu trouveras celui qui t'as choisi" "jamais je ne te laisserai"_  
  
…Cette voix, cet appel, sa main qui se levait toute seule vers ce front, vers ce diademe, Goku, goku qui fermait les yeux, goku qui l'avait choisi.  
Ses doigts se refermerent sur le front du jeune youkai, plongeant dans ses cheveux ebouriffés.  
  
Le voile de surprise qui aveuglait Sanzo venait de se soulever, il regardait maintenant Goku.   
Assis sur ses talons le saru respirait profondement, les yeux clos, un etrange sourire au levre.  
Puis il se regarda lui, son bras, sa main posée sur le front de Goku, _ses doigts carressant ses cheveux…_  
  
Il retira brusquement sa main…  
"Quesqu… quesqu'il te prend goku?" le moine se sentait perdu, il ne marchait plus en terrain connu il perdait pied…  
  
----  
  
_Goku ferma les yeux…_  
La chaleur de la main de Sanzo sur son front, le sentiment de protection absolu, ne plus jamais etre seul…  
Il senti les doigts de Sanzo s'enfoncer dans sa chevelure…   
Oui il lui appartenait, Oui il resterait toujours avec lui, jusqu'à la mort… Il mourrait pour lui, il vivrait pour lui…  
Comment avait il pu douter de ses sentiment envers Sanzo, il l'avait toujours aimé, il l'avait toujours attendu, _il l'avait appelé._  
  
Mais sa main s'en allait deja, de nouveau seul, de nouveau abandonné, ce fut maintenant la peur qui etraignait le coeur de Goku…  
Il re-ouvrit les yeux, Sanzo fixait la main qu'il venait de poser sur le front du youkai…  
"Quesqu… quesqu'il te prend goku?" sa voix etait si froide…  
"Je … pardon Sanzo… Je voulais… Je ne voulais pas… Je… …"  
  
----  
  
_" Reprend petit singe… tu ne vas pas tout abandonner si pres du but? Je ne suis que le temoin, moi, je ne peux pas t'aider… tu as deja tant fait! Rien qu'un petit effort! "_  
Kanzeon mordait son mouchoir d'impatience, elle voulait savoir comment cela se terminerait…  
Ils etaient tellements mignons ces deux là… Elle ne devait pas les aider, elle le savait… mais juste un coup de pouce…  
Son esprit de déesse etait en ebulition, quoi faire pour les faire réagir… Meme avec son génie divin elle se trouvait bloquée…  
_" Kso… je devrais donc attendre et voir comment tu vas t'en sortir "grand saint du ciel pur"… Courage! "_  
  
----  
  
"Je … pardon Sanzo… Je voulais… Je ne voulais pas… Je… …"  
  
_"Courage"_  
  
Encore cette voix, mais cette fois ci, Goku et Sanzo l'avaient entendu en meme temps.  
Chacun d'eux prit ce mot pour lui-meme.  
Goku serra les poings.  
"Pourquoi es-tu venu me sortir de ma prison si c'est pour m'enferner dans un nouvelle plus sombre et plus douloureuse, Sanzo?" un larme tomba le long de sa joue.  
  
Sanzo continuait a fixer sa main…   
"Tu m'as appelé, tellement… tellement fort, je voulais que ca s'arrete, je voulais... que ca s'arrette..."  
"… et tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as tendu la main, tu m'a sorti de ma solitude, je ne veux plus etre seul Sanzo, je ne veux plus…" _une autre larme..._  
Les poings serrés sur ses genoux Goku etait submergé par ses sentiments il n'y tenait plus…  
  
"Je ne veux pas que ca recommence, je ne veux pas laisser quelqu'un derriere moi quand je mourrai, je ne veux faire subir ca a personne, je ne veux pas faire la meme faute que mon maitre" la voix de Sanzo etait encore trop froide trop tranchante.  
Il entendait les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche sans pouvoir les retenir, sans pouvoir les guider. Il exprimait simplement _sa peur..._  
  
Goku avait peur d'etre seul, lui avait peur de s'attacher, avait peur que la personne qu'il aime devienne sa faiblesse, comme il avait été la faiblesse de son maitre…  
  
----  
  
Sanzo se retourna vers Goku.  
"As tu envie d'etre celui qui reste? Celui qui souffre? Accepterais tu cette douleur juste pour ne plus etre _seul_ maintenant?"  
"_Oui_, mais je ne souffrairai pas…"   
Leurs regards s'accrocherent…  
  
----  
  
_"Yaaattaaaaa" _  
La deesse ne put contenir son exitation, on y etait presque…   
Sanzo semblait avoir compris que vivre seul n'etait pas la solution a sa souffrance…  
La deesse benit du regard la petite chambre qui s'eclairai peu a peu d'une lumiere plus forte que celle d'une simple cigarette…  
_Hum, deviendrait elle sentimentale? _  
  
--------------------------  
  
_N.D.A.: Vous vous demandez à quand les choses serieuses, ben ca sera pour le prochain chapitre … Voui je sais je vous fait attendre…  
Mais n'est ce pas ca le plus exitant? L'attente?_  



	4. Enlacés

_Reviewers: Bon voila la suite tant attendue (enfin par moi en tout cas, car meme si c'est moi qui ecrit l'histoire, je ne sais pas plus que vous comment tout cela va se terminer… hihihi).  
Lemon? Lime? A vous de decouvrir :o)  
J'espere que ca vous vous plaira… si jamais… Gomen :o)  
Et encore merci a tous ceux qui m'encouragent!  
  
**"Si tu rencontres Boudha, tue-le  
Si tu rencontres ton ancêtre, tue le  
Se laisser vivre tel que nous sommes  
Sans ne jamais rien laisser nous entraver"**  
  
Je vais laisser ce quatrain, car je trouve qu'il exprime parfaitement l'esprit de Sanzo…  
  
**"Tu ne comprend pas, c'est ma solitude"**_  
  
------------  
  
_Sanzo se retourna vers Goku.  
"As tu envie d'etre celui qui reste? Celui qui souffre? Accepterais tu cette douleur juste pour ne plus etre seul maintenant?"  
"Oui, mais je ne souffrairai pas…"_   
  
----  
  
L'athmosphere de la piece etait presque tangible, Goku et Sanzo se fixaient, immobiles.   
Chaques muscles de leur corps tetanisés par la peur, ou etait-ce par l'anticipation.  
" Je ne sais pas ou cela va nous mener…" murmura-t-il  
" Moi non plus et je m'en fiche, je veux juste etre avec toi, Sanzo… C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, depuis le début…"  
  
Sanzo leva le bras et dirigea sa main vers Goku, mais cette fois ce n'etait pas son front qu'il toucha, mais sa joue…  
Il y posa sa paume delicatement et essuya ses larmes d'un mouvement du pouce…  
Ce geste semblait si simple, si tendre, si naturel… Il esquissa un sourire…  
" Si tu es vraiment sur de toi, alors _viens!_"…  
  
----  
  
Cette main posée sur sa joue, cette chaleur…  
Goku sentait tout son etre s'enflammer. Sanzo lui souriait, Sanzo lui parlait – il ne lui criait pas dessus! - , Sanzo _le touchait…_  
N'etait ce encore qu'un reve? Non, cela etait trop reel, il sentait son coeur pret a exploser dans sa poitrine…  
Puis une voix …  
"Alors viens…" _une invitation …_  
  
Goku se jetta alors au cou de Sanzo, il ne savait pas si c'etait comme ca qu'il devait faire, mais ce n'etait pas son probleme.   
Sanzo s'ouvrait à lui , enfin!  
Il se blottit dans les bras du bonze, ce dernier lui ebourrifant tendrement les cheveux…  
"Toujours aussi impulsif, saru" mais ce n'etait plus un reproche, juste une remarque, une phrase pour rompre le silence peut etre…  
Il n'avait pas envie de se moquer de Goku, il sentait son corps chaud contre le sien, il pouvait presque sentir son coeur battre à travers sa poitrine.  
  
----  
  
Le décor autour d'eux disparu alors, ou du moins, sembla s'evanouir, il n'y avait plus que ce corps tendrement blottit entre ses bras, que son souffle contre son cou, que ses bras autour de son torse…  
Il baissa la tete, _Goku pleurait…_  
Il prit la tete du jeune youkai entre ses mains et l'enveloppa de son regard.  
Il s'approcha doucement, comme pour ne pas reveiller un enfant qui dors et il l'embrassa la ou les larmes coulaient, silencieusement…  
Ses yeux, le haut de ses paumettes tellement habituées à sourire, puis la commissure des levres, _là ou les larmes venaient s'echouer…_  
Il s'arreta un instant, la douceur de cette peau sous ses levres lui donnait des vertiges, il devait se reprendre, du moins juste assez pour ne pas defaillir…  
Sa bouche se dirigea alors vers l'oreille de goku, en un souffle il lui murmura ce que le Youkai avait toujours voulu entendre…  
"Tu es à moi, tu comprend, Tu m'appartiens… pour **toujours!**"  
  
----  
  
_"Enfin!"_, la déesse s'allogea sur son divan, exténuée…  
Elle aimait voir ses plans se derouler comme elle l'avait decidé… et elle devait bien l'avouer, cela se presentait mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait espér  
Oui, vraiment, elle les aimait ces humains, si pleins de suprises, elle adorait voir les changements s'opérer dans leurs esprits, elle detestait tellement l'immobilité!  
  
----  
  
_"Tu es à moi, tu comprends, Tu m'appartiens… pour toujours!"_  
  
Ces mots, si doux, les avait-il reelement entendu, ils semblaient s'etre directement adréssés à son coeur, et celui-ci les comprenait et les desirait.  
Ses levres n'eurent pas le temps de former un "oui" qu'elles furent scellées par la chaleur de celles de Sanzo…  
  
Un baiser, _leur baiser…_  
  
Les yeux de Goku s'ecarquillerent, le visage de Sanzo posé sur le sien, les yeux mi-clos, c'etait trop beau, Il s'abandonna à cette douce sensation…  
  
Leur baiser devint alors plus _profond_, plus passioné, les chairs se carressaient, se frolaient, leurs levres, leur bouche se séparaient et se renouaient en un ballet frénétique.  
_Elles se disaient tout ce que les mots ne pouvaient exprimer, ce que eux meme n'avaient jamais su voir…_  
  
Puis ce fut le tour des mains de rentrer en action, tout d'abord confuse,puis precises, maladroites puis expertes…  
  
Une main passa sous le debardeur de Goku, decouvrant la forme parfaite de son torse. Elle carressa chaque centimetre de peau bronzée qui s'offrait à elle, mais ce n'etait pas assez, sa faim semblait etre insatiable...  
D'un geste d'impatience Sanzo déchira le bout de tissu qui couvrait le haut du corps de Goku.  
La bouche remplaca alors les mains, plus avide, plus _gourmande_, plus _efficace aussi…_ le corps de Goku se tordait sous les caresses de Sanzo, Il lui _appartenait!_  
  
Le regard mauve du bonze se replongea alors dans les yeux dorés de Goku, ils etaient cette fois animés de passion et de désir. Il s'ecrasa de tout son poid sur le corps du Youkai.  
Ce fut alors au tour de Goku de decouvrir le torse de Sanzo, si fin, si dur, si parfait sous une peau de porcelaine.   
Il souleva le debardeur noir du moine. Ils etaient maintenant tous les deux torses nus, leurs peaux se frolaient.  
La chaleur du soleil contre la pureté de la neige.   
Leur poitrine se soulevaient en cadence, le souffle coupé par tant de desir, un desir presque devenu _douloureux_ par trop d'attente.  
  
Toute raison subsistante disparu alors, laissant juste place à deux corps qui ne voulaient en devenir plus qu'un, à des caresses qui voulaient devenir plus profondes, à des baisers qui voulaient devenir morsure.  
Leurs gestes se dirigeaient eux meme, donnant du plaisir et en recevant a leur tour. Demandant plus, donnant plus.  
Des cheveux caressés, des jambes qui enserent un torse, des murmures, des rales, des cris et ces mouvement si puissants si ennivrants.   
_Pour une fois la naige avait embrasé le soleil..._  
Plus que leurs corps qui se melangeaient c'etait leurs ames qui se donnaient l'une a l'autre. Le plaisir n'etait qu'une consequence, qu'un aboutissement.  
  
Les heures passerent, les carressent se firent plus douce, plus calme, plus tendres. La rage de la passion s'etait effacée devant la plenitude de la torpeur…  
Deux corps, alangui par le plaisir reposaient maintenant l'un contre l'autre, beaux dans leur parfaite nudité, leur sueur comme seul vètement.  
  
----  
  
Goku dormait paisiblement la tete posée sur l'épaule de son amant. Un simple sourire ornait son visage. Il etait paisible.  
  
Sanzo, _lui ne dormait pas_, il repensait aux dernieres heures, il pensait à sa solitude dechirée en mille morceaux par un simple regard d'or.  
Il pensait à sa raison de vivre.  
  
_" Je ne vivrai jamais que pour moi meme, et je ne me battrai jamais que pour moi meme "_ avait tres souvent dit le jeune Youkai, mais etait ce encore vrai? Ne lui avait pas enlevé son independence? Avec ses mots, avec _cette nuit… _  
il ne savait plus!...  
  
Mais **non**, lui aussi vivait et mourrait pour les memes raisons, ca ne changera jamais…  
Il vivra pour lui, et comme qu'il vivra il rendra Goku heureux et Goku fera la meme chose…  
_C'est ainsi que cela avait toujours été et c'est ainsi que cela restera… _  
Il sourit…  
  
_"C'est toi maintenant, qui sera ma solitude, baka saru…"_ murmura t il…  
Il pensait avoir parlé assez bas, mais sa phrase reveilla Goku.  
Il tourna son visage encore endormi vers Sanzo et lui sourit.   
Il etait encore là...  
  
"Ne, Sanzo…" ses yeux le questionnaient.  
"Est ce que toi aussi maintenant tu m'appartiens?"  
Sanzo se mit a rire, en voila une question… Bizarement il ne se doutait pas que Goku lui poserait un jour…  
"Sanzo?" goku ne comprenait pas la reaction du bonze, mais le voir rire etait trop agréable, tellement rare…  
"_hum?… _oh je suppose que je me ferais à cette idée… saru"  
Il deposa un baiser sur les levres tant aimées, ce n'etait plus le moment de parler…  
  
----  
  
Soulevant une fleur de nenuphar, Kanzeon, sourait…  
"Ah, tout serait si simple si ca se passait comme ca? N'est ce pas Goku…?"  
Mais si ce n'etait qu'un reve? Aurais tu le courage de recommencer tout ca dans la réalité?... Qui sait?"  
Elle jetta le nenuphard dans l'eau limpide du lac…  
Son rire s'eleva vers le ciel…  
  
----  
  
_Sanzo se pencha sur Goku…  
"Goku? Tu dors?…"_  
  
-----------------------  
  
_**N.D.A.**: hum… pas frapper, pas frapper…  
J'ai jamais dis que c'etait vraiment un reve, quoi que … peut etre… hihihihi ;o)  
  
Bref voila la fin de ma premiere fics, peut etre en farais-je une autre…  
Sur ce,  
**Ja ne!**_  



End file.
